poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Quest To Find Doglantis
Quest To Find Doglantis is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Plot Part 1 (Chew Chew is reading a book outside his dog house. The book he is reading is called Mysteries of the Lost City.July sneaks up behind Chew Chew.) July: Hi, Chew Chew. What are you doing? (Chew Chew jumps and drops the book) Chew Chew: Don't do that! (Igor, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Vigor, and Precious enter) July: What are you reading, Chew Chew? Chew Chew: I'm reading a book about Doglantis. Igor: Doglantis? What's that? Chew Chew: It's was an island that belonged to a kingdom of dogs. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! What happened to it? Chew Chew: Well, one day a band of pirate lead by a female prirate captain named Christina Stoneheart invaded the island for its treasure. Whopper: Oh no! Then what happened? Chew Chew: The dog population left the island because they were threatened by Christina, but she never got to their treasure because one of her crew accidentally set off the ship's cannon and the island sank into the ocean. July: It's a good thing all the dogs weren't on the island when that happened. Chew Chew: Yeah, legend is that Mer-dogs now guard the treasure under the ocean. Whopper: Cool. Precious: What are mer-dogs? Chew Chew: Mer-dogs are dogs just like you and me, except that they (wiggling his toes) don't have feet, they are half-fish, and breath underwater. Vigor: Oh. Chew Chew: There's a map of were to find Doglantis in the book. July: May you show it to us? Chew Chew: Sure. *Flips pages* Oh no! Someone has stolen the page. July: Oh no! This could mean real troble! Chew Chew: Yeah, this is a library book! (Meanwhile, at Kaptain Kid's pirate ship) Kaptain Kid: Heh heh heh heh. With this map to Doglantis, I, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, will take its treasure and become the richest person in the world! (Aside) I am so darned brilliant! (Kaptain Kid looks at a picture of himself as a child. Also in his picture are his mother, Christina Stoneheart, and his father, Calico Stoneheart.) Kaptain Kid: My parents will be so proud of me. (At the Puppy Pound, Chew Chew, along with the rest of the younger Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Sons and Daughters of the Pound Puppies are packed up for their trip.) Lanford: All right, puperoos. Our mission is to find the lost treasure of Doglantis and the map from Chew Chew's library book. Is everybody ready? Jelly Bean: Wait, Lanford. Lanford: What is it, Jelly Bean? Jelly Bean: I just remembered that have to have a copy of that book. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! That's wonderfull, now we have the map! Carrie: Can you go get it for us? Jelly Bean: Sure. (runs off to look for it) Whopper: I don't think we need the map. I've been to Doglantis hundreds....no.... thousands.....no.... milions of times! And I met this seal.....no it was a shark, yeah that's right, it was a huge friendly shark, and he.... All except Whopper: Whopper! Whopper: You guys never believe me. Jelly Bean:(runs back with the map) Here it is, now we are all ready to go! (Tony, Nose Marie, and Cooler enter, with a bunch of food supplies.) Nose Marie: We packed lunches for you pups and kittens. And remember to only speak to mer-dogs... Tony: Always look both ways before crossing the street... Cooler: And make sure you watch out for trouble. Have fun, puperoos. Lanford: We will, pop. (Calling out to the rest) Come on guys! Let's start pounding! (Lanford and his group leave as Tony, Cooler and Nose Marie wave goodbye) Part 2 (Lanford and his group are seen sailing on a boat. Igor goes up to Chew Chew) Igor: Hey, Chewy. Where do you suppose Doglantis is? Chew Chew: According to this map it's somewhere near Rome. July: I can't wait to find Doglantis. Bright Eyes: Me either. I bet we find gold, diamonds, emeralds, and rubies with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top! Chew Chew: It's getting dark. We better be go to sleep. Vigor: Ok. We can continue our search tomorrow. (Everyone on the boat falls asleep. Meanwhille Kaptian Kid is seen sailing on his ship) Kaptain Kid: (Singing) Sailing, sailing to the Mediterranean Sea. If I ever get to Doglantis, I will claim my own booty! Sailing, sailing, doesn't feel so nice? When I take over the seven seas, I'll make the world pay the price! Oh, sailing, sailing... (Slim and Fatso go up to Kaptain Kid.) Slim: Boss? Kaptain Kid: (Annoyed) What is it now?! Fatso: Slim and I saw a boat floating near us. Kaptain Kid: At this hour of the night? (Kaptain Kid goes out on the deck. He takes out his binoculars and see Lanford's boat.) Kaptain Kid: Just as I thought. Fatso: What is it, boss? Kaptain Kid: Those meddlers from Holly's Puppy Pound are heading toward Doglantis too. Slim: What do you want us to do, boss? Kaptain Kid: For now, we'll follow those brats to reach Rome. Fatso: Why, boss? Kaptain Kid: Because, you bumbling bird-brained bean bag, I want to give a nasty surprise and force them to give us the location of Doglantis. Besides, I'm going to Doglantis alone. Slim: Are you sure you don't want us to plunder their ship and take those puppies and kittens hostage? Kaptain Kid: No, you idiotic imbecile. At least not yet. (Back at Lanford's boat, Beauregard wakes up.) Beauregard: Must be ten o'clock. I guess I'll go get myself a glass of milk. (Beauregard goes to the fridge and gets a gallon of milk. He then pours a glass of milk. He puts the gallon back in the fridge and goes outside the boat.) Beauregard: What a beautiful night. (Beauregard looks at Kaptain Kid's pirate ship.) Beauregard: I wonder if that ship looks familiar? (He takes a drink. Suddenly, he double-takes and spits out the milk.) Beauregard: Oh no! That's Kaptain Kid Stoneheart's ship! No, maybe it isn't the ship and I must be seeing things. Yes, it is Kaptain Kid's ship! No, it isn't! Yes, it is! Oh, I'm so confused! I better wake up Lanford! (Beauregard rushes downstairs and wakes up Lanford) Beauregard: Big brother! Big brother! Wake up! Lanford: What is it, Beau? Beauregard: I saw Kaptain Kid's pirate ship! Lanford: No kidding? (Lanford and Beauregard go out on deck and see the pirate ship.) Beauregard: What are we going to do, Lanford? Lanford: All we could do is hope that Kaptain Kid doesn't follow us to Rome. Part 3 (Four days later, Lanford and his group arrive near the coast of Rome.) Chew Chew: OK, we are now above Doglantis. Grab your scuba gear and follow me to the submarine. (Chew Chew and everyone else puts their scuba gear(mask, swimming fins, wet suits, and oxygen tanks) on and go inside the boat's submarine. Inside the submarine, Lanford and his group look at the view of Doglantis.) Lanford: Wow! So, this must be Doglantis. (a female mer-dog swims up to the submarine) Mer-dog: Hi, you must be here to look for the treasure of Doglantis. Lanford(surprised): Well, yes, we are. Mer-dog: My name is Topaz, and I'll show you where is it. Lanford: Okay. Igor: Just a question. Do you walk on the seafloor at times? Topaz: Yeah. Watch this. (Her fins then transform into dog legs, except that they are long and with big feet. Topaz puts her feet by the submarine window and wiggles her toes.) Topaz: Tada! (Lanford and his group come out of the submarine and follow Topaz to an old temple, but two tough looking mer-dogs(Zeus and Hercules) stop them) Topaz: Zeus, Hercules, why won't you let us pass? Zeus: You know it's our job to guard the treasure of Doglantis. Hercules: Yeah, this isn't a tourist attraction. Topaz: But, they've traveled so long to find here. It would disappoint them if they came back empty pawed. Hercules: Ok, they can pass. (Zeus and Hercules move out of the way and Lanford and his group follow Topaz into the temple.) Topaz: Now, this temple holds all of the world's treasures that has yet to be discovered by civilization. Igor: Extravagent! That means that we're the first ones to find it. (Back outside the temple, Kaptain Kid(In his swim-suit) enters.) Kaptain Kid: All right. Let me in. Zeus: Who are you? Kaptain Kid: Who am I? I am Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, the feared pirate of the seven seas! I'm also your worst nightmare. Zeus and Hercules: Oh no! Kaptain Kid! Kaptain Kid: Now, let me pass or I'll have you two for sushi! (Zeus and Hercules fearfully move out of the way and Kaptain Kid enters the temple. Meanwhille, Topaz, Lanford and his group(in scuba gear) suround a large treasure chest) Lanford: Alright, let's open the treasure chest! (Kaptain Kid enters and grabs Topaz.) Kaptain Kid: Surprise! Lanford: Kaptain Kid! Kaptain Kid: You'd best open that treasure chest and hand it to me or I'll slice this mer-brat to pieces! (Lanford, with an uneasy look on his face, is forced open the treasure chest) Kaptain Kid: Yes! The treasure of Doglantis is finaly mine! (Kaptain Kid approaches the treasure chest while holding Topaz hostage.) Kaptain Kid: Once I take the treasure, you will soon bow down to the future pirate king! (He looks inside and finds that it's full of rawhide bones) Kaptain Kid: What!? All that trouble for dog treats! I've been bamboozled! (Kaptain Kid lets go of Topaz and leaves as Topaz, Lanford, and his group swim to the treasure chest) Whopper: This is the best treasure I've ever seen. Igor: I think we better be getting home now. Lanford: Ok everyone. Grab some of the treasure and get into the submarine. Bright Eyes: Wait! What about Topaz? Lanford: She can't come with us. Topaz: He's right. I couldn't survive on land. Bright Eyes: I know how you can be a member of the Pound Puppies! Topaz: That sounds wonderful! I'll swim beside your ship on your way home. (Back at the puppy Pound, Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, and Tony are waiting anxiously) Nose Marie: Our pups have been missing for eight days. You don't think something has happened to them do you? Cooler: Don't worry, Nose Marie. I'm sure they're fine. Tony: Yes. Providing they don't get captured by Kaptain Kid. Howler: The pups are home! (howls) Nose Marrie: Oh, thank goodness! Come, Cooler honey! Let's go greet them! (Lanford's ship is seen sailing towards the dock where Howler, Tony, Cooler, and Nose Marrie are. Lanford and the others rush to Cooler and his group and hug them.) Tony: Thank goodness you guys are okay! (Topaz pops up from the ocean) Cooler: Say, who's your palerooni? Topaz: My name is Topaz. I'd like to join your group, but I can't survive on land. Howler: Aroo! I got an idea! (A while later, Topaz, in her land form, is seen wearing a helmet full of water and a water tank that looks like angel wings.) Howler: This is an invention guaranteed to help you survive: The Water Helmet. Topaz: This is a good invention. Howler: This invention is also equipped with a water tank that holds an unlimited supply of water. In addition... what do you usually eat? Topaz: Oh, I usually eat shrimp. Howler: In addition, whenever you feel hungry, just press the green button and you'll have instant shrimp for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Topaz: This is so cool! (Later, Topaz swears in as a member of the Pound Puppies and Chew Chew and his friends shake Topaz's hand) Chew Chew: Topaz, welcome to the gang. The End Trivia Doglantis is a parody of Atlantis. This fan-made episode marks the debut of Topaz. Next Episode Preview Bright Eyes: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, my friends and I are putting up a musical featuring everybody's favorite songs from the '80s and '90s. Are you looking forward to it? Next week, it's Bonehemian Rhapsody: The Musical! Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Topaz